All the right places
by Fer-chan.7
Summary: Momentos, lugares, situaciones, todas suceden por algo. Un amor, mil formas de vivirlo, cien formas de contarlo... Un caballero y su princesa. (Serie de One-shots IchiHime)
1. Preguntas Obvias

Fer-chan reportandose, inspiración llego a mi y no hay forma de que me resista a ella. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, no importa sino hay reviews porque me hace feliz saber que hay alguien que al menos lee mis pequeñas locuras, pero si los hay se los agradezco mucho.

_Esta Historia se la dedico a mi queridisima amiga **Kaya-chan** (aka Kurosaki Orihime) que siempre me ha impulsado a seguir escribiendo y a una linda persona que me lleno de felicidad al ver su review en una de mis historias: **Hinahime!** Te agradezco tus hermosas palabras, breves pero tocaron mi corazón._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

**_...PREGUNTAS OBVIAS..._**

El viento acariciaba mi rostro, los rayos del sol le daban color a mi piel, las olas eran música para mis oídos. Habían pasado 5 años desde que me fui, 5 años en los que mi memoria se aferraba a un solo recuerdo.

-O-

_-Kurosaki-kun—mi voz era casi inaudible, o tal vez los fuegos artificiales la hacían parecer así, me encantaba el festival de Tanabata pero estaba absolutamente segura de que no era el mejor lugar para tener una conversación, el ruido era casi insoportable—Kurosaki-kun—esta vez lo dije con más fuerza._

_-¿Qué?—respondió, tan serio, tan distante._

_-¿Estás bien?—me atreví a preguntar, desde que habíamos llegado al festival su rostro se mantenía serio, afligido por algo, ni siquiera las burlas de Tatsuki-chan o los comentarios perspicaces de Ishida-kun lograron hacerlo reaccionar de algún modo._

_Me miró como si en mi rostro estuviera escrito algo que no lograba entender, luego dio un largo, largo, suspiro, sus dedos apretaron el puente de su afilada nariz—No es nada importante—fue lo único que dijo y volvió sus ojos hacia los fuegos artificiales. Lo miré un momento más, tan perfecto, tan reservado, tan él._

_Era inevitable amarlo, era como si su sola presencia fuera gravedad, me atraía a él, algo inexplicable era la única explicación para describir lo que sentía por él, y tenía que hacérselo saber, tenía que decírselo, el pecho me dolía, me comencé a sentir sofocada y exploté—¡5 vidas!—exclamé, grité._

_Él se volvió a mí y me miró—¿Inoue?—de nuevo esa expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera algo fuera de lo normal, algo extraño._

_Di un profundo respiro, intente calmar el temblor en mi cuerpo, mis manos se aferraron a la tela de mi kimono, no hay vuelta atrás, no había forma de regresar, al menos no para mi—5 vidas, 5 diferentes profesiones, 5 oportunidades para conocerte y amarte una y otra vez—mordí con fuerza mis labios mientras mis ojos se fundían con los suyos._

_-¿De qué hablas?—fue lo único que dijo luego de un largo rato de silencio._

_-Oh Kurosaki-kun porque me haces esto—dije frustrada, recurrí a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para confesarle mi amor y él simplemente no lo entiende—Te amo, te amo desde aquel día cuando Sora murió y me sostuviste entre tus brazos mientras lloraba por él, te amo y quiero amarte esta y 5 vidas más—mi boca hablaba por sí misma, mi mente estaba completamente impactada y mi corazón aturdía a mis oídos con su estruendoso palpitar, realmente no lograba entender en que momento me volví tan atrevida pero realmente sentía como si un enorme peso fuera liberado de mi cuerpo._

_Él se quedó en silencio, completamente… ¿asustado?—Pero no tienes nada que corresponder solo quería decírtelo y la verdad…_

_-Te irás a Tokio en dos semanas—me interrumpió mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, su mirada brillaba con enojo, no entendía por qué._

_-Si pero puedo quedarme, sólo si tú…_

_-No—su voz sonó aún más fuerte que antes, era casi un grito._

_-¿Qué?—no sé porque pero de pronto mis mejillas se sintieron húmedas, creo que estaba llorando, o tal vez era la lluvia que comenzaba a caer del cielo._

_-Vete a Tokio—comenzó a alejarse y yo simplemente lo mire, completamente aturdida, mis piernas no reaccionaron, no entendía bien que fue lo que sucedió pero mi corazón y mi mente, por primera vez de acuerdo, me explicaron lo que había sucedido._

_Me habían rechazado._

-O-

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, patético ¿no?, luego de 5 años y aún mi corazón se agitaba lleno de dolor por ese recuerdo, ni siquiera se despidió de mi cuando tome mi primer y más largo vuelo, nunca recibí una carta de él, un e-mail, nada, en 5 años no he sabido nada de él.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a concentrarme en lo que me rodeaba, no echaría a perder mis vacaciones por un recuerdo que se supone debería estar enterrado en el pasado, no iba a permitir que eso ni que las preocupaciones del trabajo interfirieran con mi descanso, no luego de todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos años.

Luego de un rato, sumergida en mi mundo, sentí un cosquilleo en la planta de mis pies, perezosamente abrí mis ojos y en cuanto lo hice, de un salto termine de pie, un pequeño cachorro con un enorme lazo rojo me miraba agitando su colita de un lado a otro—¡Hola, perrito-kun!—dije luego de que el susto se me pasara.

Me incline y comencé a acariciarlo, era encantador y muy juguetón, de repente algo bloqueo el sol y miré hacia arriba—Hola—una voz masculina, familiar, tan familiar que todo mi cuerpo se erigió, congelándose, erizándose.

Frente a mi estaba un hombre apuesto, su cabellera naranja estaba un poco larga, sus profundos ojos se centraron en los míos—¿Kurosaki-kun?— mi voz era un susurro.

-_Orihime_—una sonrisa que hizo acelerar mi corazón a mil por hora se dibujó en su rostro—Te encontré—puntualizó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿M-me encontraste?—dije tartamudeando, mis mejillas se sentían exageradamente calientes, mi estómago era el nido de unas terribles mariposas que torturaban todo mi interior con su revolotear.

-Tatsuki dijo que vendrías a Okinawa de vacaciones—dio un paso hacia mí, ocasionando que yo diera un paso hacia atrás—El cachorro tiene algo para ti—su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Algo destellaba en el gran lazo rojo que adornaba al pequeño animalito, mis ojos no creían lo que veían— ¿Un-un anillo?

-Estudiaste Ingeniería aeronáutica y haces preguntas sumamente obvias—dijo soltando una risita burlona, me olvide por un momento de mi sorpresa y fruncí el ceño, me sentía ofendida—Y tu pese a ser un médico de prestigio sigues teniendo pocos modales, 5 años sin saber nada de ti y llegas con un perro, un anillo y ninguna explicación—le respondí, sintiendo como todo el enojo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo hablaba por mí.

-¿Quieres explicaciones?—dijo, me crucé de brazos y asentí respondiendo a su pregunta, y se burlaba de mis preguntas obvias.

De pronto algo duro choco contra mis labios, tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar pero antes de que si quiera pudiera separarme de el para plantarle una bofetada muy bien merecida, sus brazos me atraparon, dejándome sin salida.

\- Te amo, te amo desde aquel día cuando Sora murió y te sostuve entre mis brazos mientras llorabas por él, te amo y quiero amarte esta y 5 vidas más—esas palabras me derritieron, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué ahora?—dije entre sollozos

-Porque hoy puedo decir que soy el hombre que merece estar a tu lado—me susurro al oído—¿Me aceptas?

Su pregunta hizo estremecer hasta el último rincón de mi alma y de nuevo mi boca hablo por si sola—No hagas preguntas obvias… Ichigo—sus labios acariciaron los míos, un beso tan profundo como el mismo océano, tan inmersos en nuestro mundo que incluso nos olvidamos del cachorro que corría emocionado alrededor de nosotros.

5 años más tarde,

5 vidas por delante,

Juntos,

Siempre.


	2. No podría

Gracias a mi queridisima amiga Kaya-chan por su apoyo (Kurosaki Orihime), Ami Catherine Rose, Kumikoson4, Alba Salvatore y todos aquellos que han leído, dado follow o favorito. Kami-sama y yo los queremos :D espero les guste, esta vez no me siento muy segura de haberlo hecho no tan mal.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

**_NO PODRÍA._**

El frio invernal era casi insoportable, la nieve caía sin cesar en cada rincón de Karakura, el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por nubes en diferentes escalas de grises que pasaban desapercibidas.

_"Maldita sea"_ Kurosaki Ichigo estaba furioso, no soportaba el invierno—Tch… maldito invierno—refunfuño entre dientes mientras apretaba sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos, sus pies se movían rápido pese al frío que su cuerpo sentía y Justo en el instante que su puño golpeo un par de veces la puerta, su cabeza comenzó a procesar lo que estaba haciendo, era la casa de Inoue Orihime, él era Kurosaki Ichigo, era media noche, estaban en medio de las vacaciones de invierno ¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando?! ¡Oh vamos! Solo había sido una estúpida pesadilla, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan paranoico? Desde que había despertado la necesidad de verla, de saber que estaba bien, se habían apoderado de él, lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era la preocupación de ella, ella desapareciendo, sin una sola palabra.

La luz dentro del apartamento se encendió, su estómago se hizo nudos, su boca se secó, no había vuelta atrás—¡¿Kurosaki-kun?!— Orihime Inoue vistiendo unos pantalones holgados y una blusa de manga larga entallada apareció frente a él con el cabello completamente revuelto y unos grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Hola—musito el joven-¿Puedo pasar?—esto debía ser el momento más incómodo en la vida de ambos, Orihime simplemente asintió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, su mente no podía procesar lo que sucedía, estaba segura que el reloj marcaban las 12 de la noche, estaba segura de que estaba despierta, pero no estaba segura si estaba viendo bien ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Su Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en medio de la noche, una muy fría noche, en su apartamento?

La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió a la cocina a preparar un poco de té caliente para ofrecérselo al inesperado visitante mientras él joven se ponía cómodo en la sala, consciente del exquisito aroma de vainilla y lavanda que desprendía todo el lugar, un aroma bastante familiar.

-Aquí tienes Kurosaki-kun—dijo la chica mientras le acercaba una taza de té verde, el calor que emanaba fue un alivio para sus manos heladas.

-Gracias Inoue—dijo mientras miraba discretamente como la chica arreglaba su cabello en una coleta rápidamente mientras se sentaba para acompañarlo.

-No hay de que Kurosaki-kun—él sonrió suavemente—Ahora bien, no es que no quiera que estés aquí o molestes pero ¿Algo sucedió? Es extraño verte por aquí sobre todo a estas horas.

Ichigo coloco la taza de té sobre la mesa y se detuvo a mirarla en silencio por un largo instante, las mejillas de Orihime en automático se tintaron de un suave color rojo-¿Kurosaki-kun?—lo llamó sintiendo como mil mariposas revoloteaban dentro de ella.

-Lo siento Inoue, sólo quise verte—admitió consciente de lo que estaba diciendo—Estoy molesto contigo—esto último tomó más que por sorpresa a la hermosa chica.

-¿P-por qué?—musitó mordiéndose los labios.

-Ha pasado un mes desde que te traje de vuelta—esto era sumamente extraño, normalmente Ichigo no hablaría tanto, no expresaría tanto, y esto no pasó desapercibido por la chica así que decidió no interrumpirle—Nunca me dijiste porque te fuiste sin decir nada, y la verdad eso ya no me interesa—los ojos chocolate del peli naranja se clavaron en los grises de ella, estaban llenos de sentimientos encontrados que Orihime no lograba descifrar.

La chica tragó saliva tratando de disipar el nudo en su garganta, lo que estaba sucediendo seguí fuera de su comprensión pero no sonaba bien—¿En-entonces q-que te interesa?—su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Que jamás vuelvas a irte sin decirme adiós—dijo Ichigo, sonando herido.

-Pero si nunca lo he hecho—se apresuró a decir Orihime, Ichigo la miro cuidadosamente antes de hablar—Si lo has hecho, y te pido…. No… te exijo que jamás lo vuelvas a hacer—Orihime mordió con fuerza sus labios tratando de controlar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus brillantes ojos grises.

-Pero…

-No, escúchame por favor Inoue… yo no podría resistirlo de nuevo, no podría—sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por admitir sus sentimientos pero desde que habían vuelto la ansiedad que sentía al perderla de vista lo estaba consumiendo al borde de la locura, tal vez por eso esta vez no pudo evitar venir en busca de ella—Así que te ruego, no lo hagas, porque si se repite sino iré a buscarte, te traeré de vuelta y te obligare a quedarte junto a mí siempre.

Orihime lo miró detenidamente, en silencio, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Siempre? ¿Junto a él? Algo cálido acaricio su corazón borrando toda sensación de angustia y tristeza—¿Me-me obligaras?—tartamudeo.

-Lo haré.

-De acuerdo—los dos dejaron de mirarse, tratando de esconder todo lo que no querían que el otro viera.

Esa noche Ichigo no durmió,

Orihime tampoco.

Esa noche se hicieron compañía.

Y todo cambió.


	3. Lo admito

Sorpresa, sorpresosa! :3

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

_**LO ADMITO**_

..

...

...

...

..

Te amo, lo admito.

Ayer note tu ausencia,

Eres mi fortaleza, eres mi debilidad.

Hoy me di cuenta que eres hermosa,

Eres el sol de mis mañanas, la luna de mis noches.

Mañana te amaré aún más,

Es inevitable,

Sólo sé que cada instante,

Cada segundo,

Te amo más, lo admito.

..

...

...

...

..

Te amo, lo admito.

Ayer extrañe tu presencia,

Sin ti la soledad me acompaña.

Hoy me enamore de tu mirada,

Me ilumina, me enamora.

Mañana te amaré aún más,

Es inevitable,

Cada instante,

Cada segundo que pasó a tu lado,

Te amo más, lo admito.

..

...

...

...

..

Lo admito.


	4. No fueron mentiras

Lamento haberme desaparecido tanto, este capitulo tienen un poco de mi historia sólo que con un final diferente, es un poco del motivo por el que estuve tan ausente, tal vez escriba más pero les pido que en su review, si merezco uno, me hagan saber que piensan y si alguna vez han vivido algo similar, compartanmelo, es bueno saber sobre los demás, te hace sentir menos sólo.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

_**...NO FUERON MENTIRAS...**_

Ya saben, enamorarse va de la mano de un corazón roto al final, aunque sigo creyendo en el amor, apenas estoy recuperando las piezas que fui perdiendo a lo largo del tiempo.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi, estábamos a mediados del primer semestre de preparatoria, fue algo cómica la forma en la que lo conocí, me estrelle contra él mientras tiraba el envoltorio de unas galletas que había comido en la hora del almuerzo, él simplemente me frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, cosa que le agradezco porque así no pudo notar mis mejillas completamente rojas. Era alto y fuerte, parecía un jugador de baloncesto, su cabello naranja eternamente despeinado y su semblante serio le daban un aire misterioso, creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de él en un principio. La escuela no era tan grande pero por cosas del destino jamás lo volví a ver, bueno, no al menos durante todo nuestro primer año. En ese tiempo era una chiquilla soñadora, así que no le preste mucha atención, mi mejor amiga siempre les llamaba "mis amores de paso", ser una romántica empedernida propicia que te enamores esporádicamente de cuanto hombre conoces, pero al par de semanas lo olvidas como si solo fuera juego de niños, sentimientos platónicos, normal durante la adolescencia.

En el verano de nuestro segundo año la vida quiso reencontrarnos, recuerdo que estaba eufórica porque mi mejor amiga y yo estábamos en el mismo salón, pero no fue hasta la tercera hora que note su presencia, tal vez porque llego tarde, en medio de una dinámica de grupo a mitad de la clase, la puntualidad nunca fue su fuerte. Mis ojos, de por si grandes en su tamaño, se tornaron gigantescos, sino fuera porque la silla tenía un respaldo me hubiera ido de espaldas. _"No puede ser, el basquetbolista sexy está aquí, en mi grupo!"_ esas fueron mis exactas palabras cuando lo vi, lo recuerdo claramente. Obviamente esas palabras se quedaron en mi mente, nadie las escuchó.

Me parece que en ese tiempo él tenía novia, una chica linda llamada Senna, un año mayor que nosotros, él estaba encandilado con ella, ¡En fin! Al enterarme de eso lo ignoré un par de meses pero creo que inconscientemente lo había señalado como mío el día que nos conocimos. Por azares del destino, nos volvimos amigos, al parecer era muy buena en la clase de matemáticas y aunque él es un reverendo genio a un lado de mí, faltaba tanto a clase que termine apoyándolo con mis apuntes y el fingía interesarse con tal de no reprobar la asignatura. No recuerdo cómo ni cuándo pero a finales de nuestro segundo año éramos inseparables, estudiábamos juntos, nos sentábamos juntos en todas las clases e incluso almorzábamos juntos en la hora del almuerzo. Pero no fue hasta nuestro último año en la escuela que las cosas se pusieron extrañas, él ya no parecía enamorado de su novia, sino de una compañera de la que siempre hablaba, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a que esos sentimientos fueran unilaterales y platónicos que no me importaba si me hablaba de ella o no, verlo entusiasmado me hacía feliz. Al regresar de nuestras vacaciones de invierno, yo había tenido un accidente y me había fracturado el brazo. Él era todo un caballero y me ayudaba con mi mochila, me compraba cosas para el almuerzo o me compartía de las barras energéticas que solía traer en su mochila. Recuerdo que cuando termino con Senna intento estar con nuestra compañera, Rukia, ella lo rechazó porque sólo lo veía como un amigo. Admito que mi corazón se hizo pequeño cuando Chad, su mejor amigo, me dijo que Rukia había rechazado a Ichigo y que estaba muy mal, me pidió que le diera ánimos. Mi sonrisa fue tan perfecta cuando lo vi al siguiente día que cualquiera diría que estaba igual de radiante y llena de energía como cada mañana pero en realidad por dentro me sentía mal. Él naturalmente estaba triste pero no lo aparentaba, al final del día, platicamos y sin pensarlo le dije cuanto me gustaba, él me miro atónito, balbuceo un "gracias", se puso de pie y salió corriendo del salón. Yo solo me quede en silencio tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

Me evito por completo los siguientes días y yo lo tome como un rechazo, después las cosas se tornaron frías e incomodas entre nosotros pero creo que era más por mí que por él, Ichigo intentaba actuar tan natural como podía hasta que un día me enteré por Tatsuki, mi mejor amiga que Ichigo le había pedido hablar con ella para pedirle un consejo, para mi sorpresa el consejo era acerca sobre una segunda oportunidad conmigo, me enfurecí, recuerdo que me resultó indignante que prefiriera hablar con ella antes que conmigo, cuando yo había tenido el valor de decirle como me sentía, estaba que echaba chispas.

Para no hacerles el cuento largo, en marzo, el 25 de marzo, apareció a las 6 de la mañana en la puerta de mi casa acompañado de un enorme ramo de rosas pidiéndome que fuera su novia. Yo estaba muerta de felicidad, todo se sentía como un sueño hecho realidad, emocionada me le avente encima y le dije que sí. A partir de ahí las cosas se volvieron irreales, todo era perfecto, era novia de mi mejor amigo, el chico del que había estado enamorada por más de dos años, él era mío y todo fue excelente hasta que después de 4 años, tras haber vivido tantas cosas juntos, superado tantas pruebas, simplemente así como el cambio de estaciones, él decidió terminar conmigo. Estaba destrozada, jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida, creo que incluso lo asuste un poco. Intente luchar por él, aun creía que podía existir una solución, era verdad que llevábamos un tiempo peleando por todo y nada, pero jamás dejaron de haber días buenos y llenos de amor.

Luego de meses de nuestra separación, creo que mis intentos ya habían sido suficientes, él quería estar sólo y tenía que entenderlo. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era amor y era lo que menos quería, no estaba en mí, aunque para ser honesta, hasta la fecha siento como si hubiera sido rechazada aunque incluso después de terminar, el insistía que no era eso, que no quería concluir nada conmigo, que sólo quería ver hasta donde lo llevaban sus sentimientos por mí, recuerdo que dijo que sentía que no valía la pena, que no era el hombre que yo merecía y quería hacer las cosas bien.

Y henos aquí, estoy por cumplir 23 años y sigo atrapada en esta jaula de amor no correspondido y tristeza. Tan idiota soy que aún espero que vuelva y al fin estos sentimientos encuentren alivio al regresar a su legítimo dueño, no puedo evitarlo, dicen que tardas la mitad del tiempo que estuviste con una persona en superarla, dos años, bueno, no falta tanto, 1 año y unos cuantos meses, sólo eso, debo ser paciente.

Siempre creí que lo que teníamos era real, estaba segura de que Dios había creado a Ichigo Kurosaki para mí, lo había diseñado especialmente para mí, Inoue Orihime. ¡Pero qué tan imbécil puedo ser, ¿cierto?! Creía que había madurado pero creo que en el fondo sigo siendo esa adolescente tonta enamorada del amor. Además que es perder a un novio cuando hay cosas peores, lo sé, pero mi corazón, ¡Oh Dios mi corazón! Parece como si hubiera sepultado a alguien, no consigue estar en paz, me abruma con preguntas que ya no puedo responder.

Me hago pequeña hundiéndome en el sofá, me acurruco tratando de encontrar alivio en un tonto programa que me saca una que otra risita, trato de ignorar los quejidos de mi corazón que me persiguen hasta en sueños, quisiera hablar con Tatsuki pero en estos momentos debe estar cenando con Uryuu, su novio de 4 años ya, empezaron un mes antes de que Ichigo y Yo tuviéramos nuestro primer aniversario, le habían dado un ascenso en el trabajo y ella había decidido prepararle una cena en casa con final feliz, o al menos eso dijo.

Pasan un par de horas y miro el reloj, media noche, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Orihime! Nunca me habían gustado mis cumpleaños, no representan algo especial para mí, Ichigo siempre insistía en celebrarlos y sólo lo hacía por complacerlo, realmente no soy buena con estas cosas.

Apago el televisor y cuando me pongo de pie el estómago me gruñe furioso, creo que no he comido nada, camino a prisa al refrigerador y saco un pastelillo con relleno de pasta de judías que había preparado hace unos días, me lo como de un bocado y bebo directamente de la caja de leche para terminar de pasar la enorme masa sabor chocolate que acababa de engullir. Guardo la leche en el refrigerador y prosigo a lavar mis dientes, era Lunes, así que en pocas horas debía ir a trabajar por lo que me dispongo a dormir al menos lo que me queda para poder decir que descanse y no llegar con tremendas ojeras a la panadería.

Hundo la cabeza en mi cómoda almohada y me abrazo de un pequeño oso que mi adorado hermano me había regalado cuando apenas tenía dos años, reprimo las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar apretando con fuerza mis parpados, doy un largo suspiro, de pronto todo es obscuridad y decido perderme en ella.

…

Dicen que el tiempo cura corazones rotos, tremenda mentira, los corazones rotos se curan con amor y sonrisas, en equipo se buscan las piezas perdidas, se encajan cual rompecabezas y se empapa de amor para que poco a poco las grietas que quedaron empiecen a desvanecerse y cobre una apariencia sana, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca se hubiera roto en pedazos.

En fin, las cosas eran así, por más tristes y amargas que fueran, me había tocado vivir esto y no había vuelta atrás. Apague la alarma del despertador, que como de costumbre suena 15 minutos después de que desperté, me estiré y di un último bostezo. Hoy cumplía 23 años, no era momento de ponerme a lloriquear, me di una ducha rápida y para cuando dieron las 7 de la mañana con treinta minutos, yo estaba lista, perfumada y maquillada, _"¡Deslumbrante!"_ como diría mi hermosa y maternal jefa, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Tome mi bolso, me aseguré de que todo estuviera en orden y me dispuse a salir del apartamento pero justo en el momento que abrí la puerta mis pies golpearon lo que parecía ser un inmenso ramo de tulipanes blancos, me agache para tomarlos y de ellos cayó un pequeño sobre blanco, aún con las rodillas en el suelo decidí abrirlo.

**"Feliz Cumpleaños"**

Mis ojos pestañearon un par de veces, la tarjeta era impresa por lo que no pude adivinar de quien era, me imagine a muchas personas pero cuando mis oídos escucharon mi nombre, la piel se me erizó y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda.

-Nunca he tenido buena letra.

Me levanto bruscamente llevando conmigo los tulipanes-¿Qué haces aquí?—me sorprendió lo calma que se escuchó mi voz cuando mi interior estaba en absoluto descontrol.

-Recuperarte—una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Perdí noción del tiempo, del espacio, de todo. Mi rostro se comenzó a sentir húmedo y caí en cuanta de que estaba llorando, olvide como hablar, olvide como moverme. De pronto sentí un calor ajeno acariciar mi rostro, su mano comenzó a secarme las lágrimas y de pronto fui consciente de todo, volví en sí.

Me aleje bruscamente de él, di media vuelta y entre al apartamento dejando la puerta abierta, no podía decir nada, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina me limpie las pocas lagrimas que se escaparon sin mi permiso y advertí a las otras para que no se les ocurriera hacer lo mismo. Tome un jarrón, lo llene de agua y coloque los tulipanes dentro. Me dirigí hasta el teléfono y marque de memoria el número.

-Rangiku-san, buenos días… bien, gracias… llegaré un poco tarde… es complicado… todo bien… de acuerdo, gracias… igualmente… hasta pronto—fue breve, ya había alcanzado la calma que requería, colgué y me dirigí hasta la sala pero para mi sorpresa Ichigo seguía en el pasillo, fuera del departamento.

Solté una risita tonta, me cruce de brazos-¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación formal o acaso mi apartamento no es lo suficientemente digno para que lo halagues con tu presencia?—dije fulminándolo con la mirada, sí, lo sé había sido sarcástica y algo grosera pero no podía actuar diferente, no quería hacerlo.

Me miró cauteloso, sus ojos chocolate se clavaron por un instante en los míos, dio un suspiro largo, sacudió la cabeza y entro sigilosamente a la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 1 minuto, 2, 3, todo era silencio, una abrumante tensión se sentía en el ambiente, dificultándome respirar bien, mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo.

-¿Qué quieres Kurosaki-san?—espeté de mala gana, tenía que romper este silencio tan abrumador.

-¿Kurosaki-san?—una risita irónica acompaño su cuestionamiento mientras sus ojos se mostraban sorprendidos-¿Por qué tanta frialdad Orihime?—me enfermo la forma en la que pronunció mi nombre, era cinismo puro.

-¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?—le solté cortante.

En automático su mirada segura y burlona se desvaneció y su semblante se entristeció, me recordó a un cachorro arrepentido—No, no hace falta—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—Me lo recuerdo a diario.

Un nudo se me formo en la garganta, carraspee un poco y me animé a hablar—Eso es bueno, al menos tienes consciencia—mi voz sonaba tan fría que me aplaudí a mí misma, siempre que imagine este momento pensaba en mi actuando fría y desinteresada, creo que después de tanto pensar al fin estaban rindiendo los frutos de mi loca imaginación.

-Siempre la he tenido Orihime, y lo sabes—comenzó a caminar hacia mí, no, no, no, por favor aléjate, si estas tan cerca mi cuerpo comenzará a recordar y cederá ante sus ganas de correr y ocultarse entre tus brazos, ¡Aléjate!

Y como si hubiera escuchado, sus pasos se detuvieron al instante y me miró con timidez. Nunca ni en mil años, hubiera pensado que Ichigo Kurosaki, el rudo y todas las puedo, alguna vez me miraría de esa forma—No me mires como si fuera a hacerte daño—me suplico.

-¿Más?—escupí furiosa, eso me había puesto los nervios de punta—Ichigo, ya me hiciste daño, ¿se te olvida? Ah no, dices que lo recuerdas a diario ¿no?—le mire retadora y de pronto como si una chispa se encendiera, sentí como de él comenzaba a emanarse un calor furioso.

-Mira Orihime, vine en son de paz, si quieres que me vaya tan solo dímelo—espetó impaciente, ese era el Ichigo Kurosaki que yo conocía.

Nunca había sido buena domando mis emociones, ni él, la diferencia es que yo lloraba y él se enfurecía, pero luego de 4 años algunos hábitos se adhieren a ti como la hierba mala—Pues vaya intento de recuperarme has tenido—le dije casi burlona.

-Pues tampoco es como que me dejaré pisotear—no pude contenerme la risa y eso solo lo hizo estallar—Mira mujer, no empieces con esto que suficiente calvario he tenido al estarme torturando con culpas y arrepentimiento los últimos meses.

-¡Ay Dios! Pero qué pena Ichigo, lo siento tanto—dije apretando las manos sobre mi pecho—Pero yo no la he pasado tan bien tampoco, me ha tomado 10 veces más recuperarme que lo que has tenido que padecer tú.

Quiso decir algo, o al menos intento formular algunas palabras pero yo no lo deje, era mi momento, mi oportunidad de recriminarle todo—Calvario ¿dices? Bueno, sentirse sola, rechazada y abandonada por alguien que juraba amarte más que a su vida no es el paraíso, ¿Tienes una maldita idea de toda la tristeza que he padecido? Y venga que sé que hay cosas peores pero eso no quita el dolor que me causaste con tu indecisión, tus dudas, porque lo intente, yo sí intente recuperarte, y todas esas veces, cada una de ellas ¿Qué hiciste? Mandarme al carajo, diciendo que me querías pero que no era el momento y te lo advertí, te lo dije, ahora dime ¿Qué harás con todo lo que causaste? Porque a mí no se me olvida, sabíamos que te arrepentirías y aun así quisiste jugártela, ¿Tan segura me tenías?—mi reproche estaba lleno de enojo, tanto que ni siquiera derramaba lágrimas de la pura rabia que sentía.

Creo que se lo veía venir porque se quedó en silencio, reflexionando al parecer, yo solo respiraba agitadamente y trataba de calmarme. Lo miré mientras su ceño fruncido reflejaba angustia pero sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo, agitaba la cabeza de repente y después sonreía suavemente, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría esto, parecía que se burlaba de mi-¿Y bien?—demande.

Él se puso rígido y se enderezo por completo, dio tres pasos a mí hasta quedar a escasos 30 centímetros de distancia. Se me quedo mirando y mis piernas se sintieron como gelatina, su aroma comenzaba a embriagarme, era exquisito, un rubor rojo invadía mis mejillas al punto de cubrirlas por completo, me sentía acalorada, asfixiada y de pronto como una brisa refrescante sus brazos me atraparon y me apretó con fuerza contra él.

-¿Tienes algo más que agregar?—me pregunto, cauteloso, su voz era casi una caricia en mis oídos, suave, delicada.

Me quede sin habla y sentí como toda la rabia comenzaba a desaparecer, asentí un poco y mordí mis labios para no llorar—Bien, dímelo—me pidió apretándome aún más contra él.

-No puedo, estás haciendo trampa—susurré y oculte mi rostro en su pecho, era astuto, sabía cómo tranquilizarme, como enmudecerme, como poner mi mundo de cabeza y regresarlo a su lugar.

Soltó una risita tonta y acarició mi cabello—No lo hago, sólo es lo mejor que se me ocurrió—me separe un poco de él para encontrarme con su mirada-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?—dije con la voz temblándome.

-Por qué te amo—cientos de mariposas se escaparon y revoloteaban en mi estómago—Y antes de que preguntes, sí, estoy absolutamente seguro de que te amo y estoy consciente de la estupidez que hice al alejarte de mí pero si me hubiera quedado, mis dudas te hubieran hecho más daño, tenía que arreglar las cosas, conmigo, con mi vida… contigo, tenía que hacerlo—sus palabras sonaban tan reales y su mirada era tan honesta que no me quedo ninguna duda de que decía la verdad. Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos, tratando de expresar todo eso que no podíamos pero que no hacía falta ya decirnos.

Me acerque a él y le rodee con mi brazos el cuello, sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, creo que mi papel de chica furiosa había sido muy convincente, al menos lo suficiente para ponerse alerta ante mis movimientos, pero como siempre lo supuse en todos mis escenarios, al final terminaría cediendo ante mis verdaderos sentimientos—Y bien—dije clavando mi mirada en su cuello, me sentía un poco tímida— ¿Cómo es que has arreglado las cosas conmigo?—creo que mi voz sonó un poco más coqueta de lo que pretendía porque sus labios se ampliaron en una enorme y juvenil sonrisa.

-Eso, mi preciosa señorita Inoue, está por verse—nuestras miradas colisionaron y mi corazón se aceleró, no pude evitar sonreír—Pues será un camino difícil mi estimado señor Kurosaki—dije mordiendo mis labios.

-Ya no me asusta lo difícil—dijo y sus labios atraparon los míos, envolviéndome en un mar de amor y deseo silencioso, desesperado, feliz.

-Eso espero.

…

Una vez escuche que la esperanza es inmortal, que si tienes paciencia cosas buenas llegaran a tu vida, bueno… al parecer no fueron mentiras lo que escuché.


End file.
